Oh Thou Precious Memories
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: The mind is a very complicated place. It can be wonderful and creative. But on the other side it also can be sad and dull. Memories are like that also, they hold a person's happiness but can also hold their sadness. So what happens when you have someone who forgets those memories frequently? Well, you try to get them back and then you make more. {No incest of any kind, please R&R}


After reading Journal 3 I have been having a lot of ideas for my favorite two Grunkles in the entire show, and since I am no artist by any means I will resort to what I always do: Write fanfics, hooray!

* * *

The first time Stanley had a memory lapse was a week after we had been at sea with the Arctic Ocean. We were both doing your daily routine; I was cleaning up the telescope and Stan was hauling up the fishing net that was attached to the pole, so we could have something else to eat besides canned beans and meat for a change when it happened.

I heard the fishing net full of fish slamming to the wooden deck behind me, "Stanley?" I said as I turned around and notice my brother was standing completely still and holding the side of his head with his hand. "What's wrong?" Concern washed over me when Stan didn't reply. Gently I laid my hand on his shoulder only to recoil it as Stan jumped back and wiped around to face his, his brown eyes that matched mine were wide and he looked cautious.

"Stanley?" I said softly. His gaze finally met mine as I noticed his hands were shaking.

"Um— What... Where am I?"

My eyes widened, _Oh no..._ Dread stabbed at my soul. _No, no no! Why? Why!?_ I thought as I stood there frozen, why was this happening again!? Stan had no idea who he was, I was a complete stranger to him. My own twin could remember our connection.

As my near hysterical thoughts ran rampade, my body moved on it's own and wrapped Stan in a tight embrace as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks, hoping— praying that doing so would magical bring my brother, the one I knew and grew up with back. Physical contact appeared to have a negative effect on Stan for he let out a loud yelp pushed me off of him and ran over to the corner of the boat and curled into himself.

The sight of my brother in such a state of fear and confusion, broke my heart, just as it had done back when Stanley stopped Weridmageddon by sacrificing what made Stan— well _Stan_.

I was no longer able to hold back the tears that cascaded down my face. "S-Stanley..." I stuttered out as I reached my hand out yet again in a half hearted attempt to comfort my twin, Stan flinched away and I fell to my knees feeling more guilty and miserable then I had the first time Stan had given me that same look.

And I stayed like this, I felt like I was drowning in a sea of hopelessness because I couldn't get my brother back the way I had before, my reel tapes and projector were currently inside a box in a closet at the Shack back in Gravity Falls. Showing Stan those tapes had helped wonders before, but **_now_**? Dammit, why hadn't I brought them with me!? That was such a foolish mistake and _God_... Is he going to stay like this? Permanently this time? What could I do, there's nothing—

My thoughts were interrupted by someone— by _Stan_ saying my name. I jerked my head up and saw my brother staring at me with concern filled eyes. "You doin' okay?" He had asked as he sat on his knees and scooted closer me.

I broke then, I lunged myself at Stan and clung to him as I gasped for air and cried. I remember telling him how glad I was to see him and refused to let go. When I felt him return my fierce embrace the tears still wouldn't stop, equal parts utterly happy and bone crushing sad at the fear that I could lose my brother in an instant at whatever time or place.

It terrified me.

* * *

The second time it happened it was a month later and I was little more aware of my hysteria to which I forced down and tried to remain calm as I attempted to calm my twin down and get him to open the door of the lower deck.

The two of us had just gotten back from shopping for supplies in a nearby town. I, of course was outside making sure that everything was secure before we set off, while my brother was down below putting the groceries away when I heard a loud curse— "What the hell!?"

Immediately I was worried, "Stanley!?" I called out as I jumped down from where I was to the bottom deck, "Are you alright—"

Our eyes locked and Stan had that look on his face again, the expression of not knowing where he was or who he was. I hated that look. "Stanley?" I took an inch of a step forward and was greeted with Stan back up and slamming the door to our kitchen shut. My heart skipped a beat, "Stan!" I said loudly as I rushed to the door and tried to push it open. "Stanley, open the door!"

"Go away! I don't know ya'! Leave me alone!"

I bite my lip, having my twin say those words was even worse then him silently curled in a corner out of confusion. I jiggled the handle in my right hand and tried to calm my breathing, knowing that if I acted without thinking my brother would react defensively just as before. "Please, Stan. I know you don't know me but— I'm your twin brother. I'm not going to hurt you." _Never ever again..._ "But I need you to unlock the door so that I can help you. You've done so much for me, you've been there for me my whole life, been so supportive and encouraging..." I trailed off as my emotions were getting the best of me as tears blurred my vision and my nails dug into the oak wooden door.

" _Please_ — let me help you.." I pleaded my resolve of not going into hysterics cracking at the seams. I tried to wipe at the tears in my eyes as I heard footsteps coming towards me but the door remained locked. "You— You're really my brother?" Stan's voice was gruffer then usual as it held a tone of uncertainty.

"Yes..." I choke out, as a few tears dripped down my cheeks. "Yes, I'm your brother, Stanley."

"Uh... I don't— Think I can trust you..."

"That's okay." I interrupted quickly as I forced down the hurt of my saying he couldn't trust me, his own twin. "You don't have to open the door, we could just sit here and talk if you want..."

There was a pause. "Talk? About what?"

I smiled my heart felt lighter knowing my brother was considering the opinion. "Whatever you want, Stanley." I said as I sat down and press my back up against the door, sighing in relief when I heard Stan do the same. We talked for three hours and I must have fallen asleep shortly after that because when the haze cleared from my mind and I opened my eyes I saw Stanley standing over me.

"What were ya doin' leaning against the door, Poindexter?"

It took a minute to recall what had happened before I fell asleep and when it did I jumped to my feet, "Stanley!" I gasped out as I swayed a little, my vision blackening.

"Whoa! Easy there, Ford." I heard my twin say as I felt his hands on my shoulders, grounding me so as I wouldn't fall. When the blackness clear from my eyes and the dizziness pasted I saw that same concerned expression on my brothers face. The tears came then. _Damn him..._ I couldn't help but think. _I don't deserve his love or his kindness or the bond we share as twins._

My arms moved on their own and wrapped around Stan's neck and I held on as tightly as I could. I felt like such a child for crying so much, and I have noticed how sensitive I have become now compared to the years dimension hopping and figuring out a way to take down Bill. But it appears that I'm more prone to shedding tears —whether they wanted or not— when it comes to my family, and it comes to _Stanley_. Because I was wrong about him all these years, I thought he was a liar and a thief for 30 years and I was _wrong_.

What kind of person or brother does that make me?

* * *

And when the third time came around I was prepared. I had called Soos ahead of time and asked him if there was anyway he could send my film reels and projector to me so if it ever happened again I could be more useful and help towards my brother getting his memories back.

"Hey yeah, no problem dood. Mabel has an ex boyfriend who has like a fish tail instead of feet. I'm sure he'd be glad to help." Soos had kindly told him over the phone.

"Thank you, Soos." Grateful and proud that I could count on my family to help me whenever situations involving Stan came around. About an hour later the merman Soos had told me about popped up out of the water with a large bubble raised out of the ocean and introduced himself. " _Hōla_ I am Mermando." He said politely and held out his hand for me to shake. "My dear Mabel's chubby friend ask of me to bring you this?" Mermando then gestured to bubble that contained the film reels and projector.

I nodded and took his hand, "Greetings Mermando, I am Stanford Pines. And yes those are what I asked for."

Mermando laughed then, "It is funny, you look similar to a man back in the Gravity Falls prison pool who threatened a child to move from a shaded chair."

I let out a noise between a sigh and a chuckle, "Yes, the man you are talking about would be my twin brother, Stanley."

"Hm, your brother is very possessive of places he sits at." Mermando hummed out with a smile as he placed the film reels and projector on the deck, the bubble disappeared with a loud _pop_.

I found myself smiling as well. "I can recall times where he's always been that way."

The merman laughed and waved goodbye, " _Adiós sēgnôr_ Pines! I wish the best of luck to you!"

I waved to my grandniece's former crush and began setting everything up. I waited for my brother to come back from getting supplies as a care package for Dipper and Mabel, but when the minutes stretched into an hour that was when I realized that something wasn't right. Hopping out of the Stan O' War, I went into to town to find Stan. I prayed that everything was fine and that I was just being a overprotective brother but in the back of my mind I knew my gut feeling was right. I had to find Stan and I needed to find him now.

I ran down each block calling for my twin, when I was a three miles away from the boating docks, it was then that I heard a whimper. Turning to my left I immediately went down the alleyway where I heard the sound, almost instantly i saw that curled into the darkest corner of the alley, was my brother. _Oh no..._ I thought worriedly. It was one thing to have a memory lapse while sailing. At least then, it was just the two of us and Stan wouldn't have to feel weak or embarrassed that he was reduced to scared old man with no memory of himself in those times. But to do so out in public? Especially whenever Stan had these events he was agitated and untrusting.

But I was confident, unlike before I knew now what to say and when to keep my distance even though it hurt to do so. Because the big brother in me, the one that has been trying _so hard_ to fix the strained bond I caused between the two of us because I held a grudge against my twin for just one mistake for so long, wants nothing more then to embrace my twin upon seeing that expression. But I had to think rationally, for Stan's sake I knew I had to keep my distance.

Gently, I bent to the ground, "Stanley?" I said in a comforting tone.

Stan jerked his head up, his deadly glare caught me off guard, I was even more surprised when my twin began to speak in another language. " _Déjame solo, bastardo!_ " Stan growled at me venomously. I recognized the language, Spanish. The one subject I refused to take in high school, and it was the only class the two of us didn't have together. I almost forgot he knew how to speak that language, seeing as he already ever does so.

"Stan." I spoke out making my voice as even as possible. "Stanley, it's me."

" _Jódete, Rico_!" My brother spat out as he jumped to his feet, clutching the plastic bags in his hands and looked about ready to spit fire.

I froze, who was Rico? And why was Stan so afraid of him? I was baffled by this for a few seconds before I mentally slapped myself and realized that this Rico person didn't matter, whatever he did to my brother I'd deal with him later, right now Stan needed me more.

Slowly, I rose to my feet. "Easy, Stanley. It's okay, you're okay." I soothed as I stood perfectly still. All the while my mind was reeling because this meant that Stan wasn't having a memory lapse, but instead, a flashback to his times on the street, I assumed.

Stanley appeared to be on the verge of hyperventilating. He was going to have an anxiety attack if he didn't calm down soon, I had to do something. Holding my hands up in defense, I took a step forward. "I need you to calm down for me, Stan. Where ever you think you are or who ever you think you see it isn't real." I smiled when Stan remained still as I moved closer to him, he still glared at me and looked ready for a fight but at least he wasn't running away. "It's just you and me here, no one else." I paused as I racked my brain to try and remember if Stan had ever said anything to me in Spanish back when we were teenagers.

There was, and ironically, that one word meant everything to us. " _Hermano._ " I said my voice filled with mixed emotions.

I watched Stanley's deadly gaze melt into shock and confusion. " _H-Hermano?_ " Stan stuttered out as he blink hard and clutched the side of his head. I held my hand out to him and showed him my six fingers, hoping this would help my twin realize that it was just me.

Stan's eyes widened at he looked down at my hand, I saw the tears fill in his eyes and I felt those invisible claws gripping my heart again. A sniffle broke through the silence, slowly Stanley look up at me, "S-Stanford?" The voice was small and sound so scared. It was then that I knew it was safe to approach my twin. Rushing over, I closed the last few distance between Stanley and I.

The bags that contained the kid's presents dropped to that ground as Stan's arms clung to me, he was shaking. Fingers digging into my jacket. "F-Ford?"

"It's okay, brother. You're okay, I'm here!" I tried my best to comfort Stan even though my own voice was thick with emotions as I did the same.

I felt Stanley bury his forehead against my shoulder and I squeezed him tighter in "Ford— I-I don't... Where— I'm so... _Why_ do you look so old? I-I mean, we're twins... So why— I don't understand..."

 _Ah..._ I thought as I tried to clear my blurry vision and calm my heart rate. _So this is a memory lapse, just not a severe case but it's also a flashback._ "It's alright, Stan." I told him as I hugged him a few minutes more before I finally let go and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain everything, okay? Trust me?"

Without hesitation, Stan nodded. Taking his hand and grabbing the bags, I lead him back to the Stan O' War, which he seem ecstatic to see and I couldn't help but chuckle, we walked down to the deck below and I turned on the projector I had and place a film reel on it. The video came to life to show our grand kids. "This is Dipper and Mabel, their our grandniece and nephew." I said as the images of Dipper and Mabel talk on the white screen I had bolted to the wall. I silently thanking Soos for making all the video tapes of the last week with the kids into film reels.

Stan watched the two children running around the lawn with Soos and Wendy and ourselves. He looked back toward me clearly confused, I patted the chair next to me. "Sit, I have a story to tell you, brother."

By the time I was done it was already almost 10 in the morning and Stan had fallen asleep sometime afraid I explained how Bill was defeated. He was exhausted and emotionally drained and I understood that. I had high confidence that when my brother woke up, he'd remember the rest of his life after those ten years of isolation, he'd remember Gravity Falls and all those memories, the bad ones and good ones with the Dipper and Mabel.

Still though, I kept the projector playing films of our times with the kids and even playing some of our childhood too as I had done before.

I didn't say anything when I saw Stan gazing at the screen as he memorized Dipper's nervousness or Mabel's hyperactive behavior. The way they were always their for each other and how much they cared and how much they are willing to forgive so easily. I doubt he even knew I was watching him.

He turned to me, a genuine grin plastered on his face, tears in his eyes. "Their like us." Knowing that, to Stan, seeing that those two kids are happy and safe and are together meant the _world_ to him.

I placed my six fingered hand on his and I returned the smile.

"Yes, they are."

* * *

Aaaand its done! *collapses to the ground* Finally, thanks to reading Journal 3 I was finally able to write this, I never could figure out the right way to right this scenario before, nothing I wrote satisfied me and made me feel self conscious.

But reading that entry from Dipper about Ford and Stan watching home movie gave me the inspiration to finish this, plus Ford's own words about how wrong he was about his brother being a selfish jerk. Please forgive me if my Spanish translation is wrong, I can't speak it so Google translate is all I have.

Anyway, thoughts? Please remember to leave them in a review and I'll se you all soon.


End file.
